Twisted little plan
by cyanide-anthrax
Summary: I wrote this for my friend sonny, Whom im sure is a secret perv! I am also sure he will blush in each and every chapter of this story!


The host club could be a very boring place, but most of the host members would deal with it, often finding new games to play with their guests. As of late though there had been no knew guest and things got very stale, they needed a way to atract more guest. So it was on one thursday after the club closed the members had a meeting.

"This is just not going to do!" Tamaki raged on in his normal dramatic behavor as the other members half listened; "well what do you propose we do about it tamaki sempi?" haruhi asked leaning on her elbows in a bored manner. "Well I dont know! If any of you would ever take the time to think like me and kyoia!" He slammed into his seat staring down the table at the twins who were busing themselves with a paper football, "well sempi" they rang at the same time, "we have been thinking, remeber all the new members we got when haruhi first joined?" Tamki seemed to think for a moment before the twins spoke again, "we need a new member, that will attract people we need a new charicter in our play sempi" The twins said as they flicked the paper football at tamaki's head. Tamaki's eye twitched and he glared at the twins, "fine but how do you propose we go about finding our new member!" He said enraged at not only the fact he had somthing flicked at his head but he had not thought of it first. "Leave that to us, we already have the perfect person in mind" The twins smiled evily at eachother before looking back a tamaki.

Sonny sat in the back row of his new class, he looked around the room seeing everone talk, he knew he should be less shy, it was his third week here after all and he had only talked to two people. Those two people happened to be the famous twins kaowru and hikaru. He flushed at the way they met, he had been walking down the hall when he walked by the two. Of course they were surrounded by giggling girls, he peered over the girls as he walked by, his books fell to the floor as he looked at the sight, They were clung to eachother as if they were lovers. It was so...wrong but the girls seemed to love it. He tried to pick up his books and not gawk but before he could make his escape oneof the twins noticed him and jabbed the other in the side, "Look kaowaru, we have a spy" He said pointing to sonny, he blushed through his choppy black hair. "So we do hikaru, what shall we do about this onlooker?" They both had a wicked smile as they left the group of girls, walking around to the back of sonny they each put a arm around his shoulders. "So little spy what were you looking at, who sent you we must know or you will be punished" They said nearing his red cheeks with their own.

Before long sonny had found himself stuttering at the twins laughing before they stalked off leaving him looking like a blushing idiot. He sighed and took out his history book, they were so odd. He flicked through the pages and tried to focus on other things, that was short lived though as he felt a hand go on each of his shoulders, he didnt need to turn around to know it was the twins. "Hello there little spy" they hummed at the sam time and sonny tuned to see their smirking faces. "h-hi" He said a little shocked they were speaking to him. The twins smiled and each pulled up a chair next to his desk, "we know how to punish you for spying!" Hikaru said like a child with a secret. "Like i said i swear i wasnt spying!" Sonny paniked at the thought of what they were going to do. "Now, now we caught you in the act!" kawaru said leaning onto the desk, "andnow you get to be our new host!" "Host?" sonny said wondering what they ment, "you arenow our new member of our host club" Hikaru said cooly.

Sonny slowly made his way up to the doors of the host club after school, it wasdue to open in about a hour and the twins had told him to be there early. He Opened the door and glanced in, "hello?" he said seeing the room empty, he walked in. "how dare you two say that about my haruhi!" A shrill voice yelled as a tall blond stormed out of the back room and the two redheaded devils followed him ranting on about how they ment it in a good way. Sonny blinked as his eyes followed them, hikaru turned his head and spotted sonny. "why here is our little spy!" He said walking over and kaowaru soon followed. Tamaki countinued to sputter mean words until he saw sonny, "is this the new member you two promised me?" He asked walking up his face less twisted with anger than it had been. "Yes sempi he will be perfect!" hikaru promised with a grin happy he had gotten tamaki to calm down. Tamaki looked him over, "well he is cute enough" Tamaki stated as he looked him over, "what is so special about him though?" The twins both turned their lips up into a smile at once, "he is shy of course, think of it sempi all the girls will try to talk to him and he will blush making them squeel in delight as he tries to stummble out the word to his answers" They chimed at the same time. "you two really are devils, this poor boy will explode with all the fan girls he is bound to get, i love it good job." He said as he walked away into the back room. sonny's head spun as he assesed the situation, this was going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
